Mi media naranja
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Cuando no eres tan normal, y tu ni siquiera lo sabias. la vida puede ser difícil, y mas si eres un adolescente. Pero cuando tu ciudad es atacada, amenazada con ser destruida completamente incluyendo a sus habitantes. Deberás elegir, entre vivir encerrado o morir siendo libre. Una aventura épica, romántica y llena de humor (HUmor). -Historia creada por FloorVioleetta y Nini.Godoy.
1. Chapter 1

**~o.O Capitulo 1 O.o~**

**Conozcamos a las chicas y a los chicos**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la sensual Autora FloorVioleetta<strong>: "Hola lectores, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia de amor y suspenso, espero sea de su agrado, trabajamos mucho por este proyecto con, a la que considero, mi hermana y una de mis mejores amigas **Nini Godoy.** Esperamos de verdad sea de su agrado, dejennos su opinion en un review. **Disfruten"**

**Capitulo creado y escrito por FloorVioleetta. **

* * *

><p>En una casa de Townsville, se podía apreciar como un científico caminaba de un lado a otro. El silencio nocturno reinaba en esa ciudad, y sobre todo en esa morada.<br>–No puedo entenderlo aún –susurraba –No puedo hallar el motivo de sus cualidades.  
>El Profesor Utonium se sentó en su escritorio lleno de papeles por doquier, con muchas hipótesis, fórmulas y unos que otros garabatos.<br>–Es raro… No es normal.  
>No vivía solo. La casa la compartía con sus tres hijas, que realmente son adoptivas. Si bien, las tres tienen la misma edad, no son como suele esperarse que sean las chicas normales de dieciséis años. No, no lo son. Ni siquiera son humanas, solamente tienen la apariencia.<br>– ¿Profesor? –llamó una chica rubia de ojos azules vestida con un camisón celeste, despeinada y con los ojos cansados – ¿No es muy tarde para que siga despierto?  
>–Tranquila Bubbles –sonrió –Ya me iré a dormir, no te preocupes. Sube a tu habitación con tus hermanas.<br>Asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hasta ingresar a la habitación.  
>–Creo que deberé iniciar nuevamente la investigación.<br>Bubbles, Blossom y Buttercup son alumnas de la preparatoria de Townsville, tienen quince años y solamente dos amigos en toda la escuela, llamados Robin y Mitch.  
>Todas las mañanas, después del desayuno, Robin, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, toca la puerta de la residencia Utonium para irse junto a las chicas y pasar a buscar a Mitch, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos miel.<br>–Y bueno Robin –decía Blossom mientras caminaban a la escuela –Cuéntanos, ¿Qué cosa fue lo que te dijo esa chica Princesa ayer?  
>–Bueno, lo de siempre, ya sabes –dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros –Dijo que si no le hacíamos su tarea Mitch y yo, su padre pagaría para que nos expulsaran de la escuela.<br>–Es una estúpida –dijo Buttercup –Me sorprende que aun con sus malas calificaciones siga en la preparatoria.  
>–Que no te sorprenda –dijo Mitch –Es normal en ella, tiene un poder que pocos tienen… ¡El poder del dinero!<br>Rieron ante el comentario de Mitch, al llegar a la escuela fueron directamente a su salón, Blossom y Bubbles se sentaban juntas, Buttercup y Robin y Mitch estaba en el puesto frente a la maestra porque era de los chicos que provocaban desorden.  
>–Mira quiénes vienen ahí –dijo Bubbles a Blossom señalando a Princesa, Bell y Bunny.<br>Esas tres chicas, eran, por así decirlo, las enemigas de las hermanas Utonium, aunque Princesa se dedicaba a torturar más a Robin y a Mitch, ella odiaba profundamente a Blossom, por el hecho de que la pelirroja no quiso hacerle la tarea, un motivo muy infantil, pero viniendo de esa chica no es extraño. Bell, en cambio, odiaba a Buttercup porque la azabache no la aludió un día que ella fue a la escuela con un vestido lleno de destellos, y Bunny odiaba a Bubbles porque resultó ser más dulce. Son escusas patéticas, pero esas tres chicas están completamente locas, porque las hermanas Utonium no son las chicas más llamativas de la escuela, pero ese trío de malvadas las sentían como una amenaza.  
>–Plagas –musitó Blossom –Que asco, nos pegarán los gérmenes si no nos alejamos.<br>Robin rió suave ante el comentario de su amiga pelirroja, por lo que decidieron ignorar a tales chicas.  
>Se fueron a la clase, las hermanas Utonium iban en la misma clase, pero Robin y Mitch iban en otra, por lo que se juntarían en el descanso.<br>–Estuvo muy interesante la clase –comentó Bubbles.  
>–Sí –dijo Buttercup –La Primera Guerra mundial es siempre interesante.<br>– ¡Chicas! Ahí están –dijo Robin.  
>– ¿Qué pasa, Robin? –preguntó Blossom.<br>– ¿Alguna de ustedes me puede acompañar a la tienda de bicicletas?  
>–Yo puedo –dijo Bubbles –Justo tenía que ir, la campana de mi bicicleta está fallando y necesito una nueva.<br>–Genial –dijo Robin.  
>En una casa, ubicada en la lejanía de la ciudad, vivía un señor muy barbón y ojeroso llamado Mojo Jojo, que tenía tres hijos, llamados Brick, Butch y Boomer. La madre de estos chicos murió en el parto, es que tener trillizos le jugó una mala pasada.<br>Los chicos tenían diecinueve años, cada uno con una carrera iniciada en la universidad, sin embargo tenían trabajos de medio tiempo. Digamos que no lograron ingresar a la Universidad más prestigiada de Townsville por sus increíbles notas. No, en realidad era por un pequeño poder que tenía su padre, el dinero.  
>Brick, el mayor, trabajaba como carnicero de lunes a viernes desde las cuatro hasta las ocho de la noche, pero en ese lapsus también acudía al lugar de las provisiones para pasar un buen rato con alguna de sus compañeras. Butch siempre le recordaba que llegaba con olor a carne.<br>Butch, el del medio, trabajaba como mecánico, pero también ocupaba ese mismo garaje como un lugar para poder acostarse con alguna chica. A diferencia de su hermano, si bien trabajaba de lunes a viernes, salía una hora antes que Brick.  
>Boomer, el menor, daba clases de karate desde las cinco hasta las siete, pero siempre salía del lugar del entrenamiento una hora más tarde, no hay que explicar los motivos, el chico no era completamente un santo.<br>Cada vez que llegaban a casa luego de sus trabajos, llegaban a dormir, no solían convivir con su padre porque él también era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado.  
>El primero en llegar a casa era siempre Butch, pero ese día tuvo que ir a dejar un encargo al otro extremo de la ciudad, por lo que tuvo que pasar por muchos lugares, uno de ellos, la escuela en donde solía estudiar. No le molestaba el hecho de haber estudiado ahí, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que tenía que pasar por la casa de Bell, una chica que vivía por las cercanías de la escuela, y esa chica era una completa acosadora.<br>Luego de haber dejado el paquete en la oficina de su padre, se dispuso de camino a casa. Su día estaba muy agotado.  
>Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su polerón, tenía una mirada perdida, estaba a menos de medio metro del semáforo cuando ve que una chica rubia estaba cruzando la calle con muchas bolsas en sus manos, su mirada se dirige rápidamente hacia la calle, un auto venía a toda velocidad y la chica cruzaba sin percatarse.<br>–No va parar –dijo Butch mirando al auto.  
>Apretó los labios y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, la tomó en sus brazos y afortunadamente cruzó hasta el otro lado de la acera, si la hubiera dejado sola, la chica estaría muerta.<br>La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, Butch seguía mirando la calle asustado, luego miró a la rubia que tenía en sus brazos para dejarla suavemente en el piso.  
>–Gracias –dijo la rubia con dificultad.<br>–No fue molestia –dijo Butch con su eventual tono de seriedad.  
>–Mi nombre es Bubbles –lo miró alegre.<br>–Soy Butch.-

* * *

><p><strong> : <strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en serio. Este es un proyecto mio y de mi adorada y **sensual **hermana mayor, **FloorVioleetta. **Aclaro algo. **Esta es una historia de romance entre contrapartes. **Nos parecio que lo mejor era aclararlo ya que en e incidente de Bubbles y Butch, se podia confundir las cosas. Jajaja Gracias por darse tiempo y leer esta historia, les aseguro, no se arrepentiran.

**Se despide sus servidoras. Nini y FloorVioleetta. **

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Él chico que me salvo, él chico que odie. _

La gente los veía, parados, no habían cruzado palabras desde que se habían presentado.

Bubbles no sabía que decir. Porque, bueno, no todos los días un chico guapo, si porque debía admitirlo, era guapo, te rescataba de la muerte. Por lo mismo, los nervios no la dejaban pronunciar una palabra. Además, ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera? ¿Gracias por salvarme?... en teoría, ya se lo había agradecido.

Butch estaba incomodo, la chica que tenía delante no sabía cómo reaccionar, cosa que él tampoco sabía. Decidiendo romper el silencio, él fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mirándole de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar alguna herida. La chica le sonrió alegremente, pero su sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por salvarme.-Contestó ella. Butch arqueo una ceja.

-Eso ya lo dijiste.- Comentó divertido. La chica se avergonzó.

-Si verdad.-

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy…- Dijo Butch, volteándose un poco. Un dolor agudo recorrió su pierna derecha, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor y se doblara cayendo con las manos al frente en el suelo. Bubbles miro preocupada al chico, y sin esperar nada, se acercó alarmada cuando vio que cayó en el piso.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con voz aguda, mientras recorría con la mirada el rostro del pelinegro, el cual, reflejaba dolor.

-Arg…- Gruño molesto, mirando como en los jeans, en la pierna derecha, estaba un agujero manchado de sangre, mostrando parte de la piel raspada y quemada.

El maldito auto, le había rozado la pierna cuando había salvado a la chica rubia. El dolor era intenso, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Después de todo… el sabia de dolor. Trato de levantarse, pero su pierna volvió a fallar, desplomándose de nuevo en el piso.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a un hospital…- sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto escucho a la rubia decir Hospital. El no iría por nada del mundo a un estúpido hospital, él era hombre, no como el marica de su hermano.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que vaya a un hospital.- Espeto malhumorado.

-Pero… tus heridas.-

-Estoy bien…- dijo volviendo a pararse, esta vez no se cayó, pero si se dobló un poco.-¡Mierda!- Exclamo molesto. Estaba herido, por lo tanto, era inútil.

-Si no me dejas ir al hospital, al menos déjame llevarte a mi casa. Ahí tengo lo necesario para purificarte la herida.- Rogo Bubbles, mirando con extrema preocupación a su salvador.

-De acuerdo.- Resignado, comenzó a cojear hasta la casa de la chica, la cual, no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

El camino se hizo en silencio, ignorando los quejidos de dolor que emitía cada cierto tiempo el azabache. Bueno, era hombre y soportaba el dolor, pero no quería decir que no era humano.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la casa de la chica, la cual a sorpresa del pelinegro, era un poco pequeña en comparación a la suya. Entraron, y Bubbles le ofreció asiento en el sofá para tres personas, donde le dijo que se recostase.

Ella se excusó, diciendo que tenía que ir por el botiquín, el solamente asintió y aguardo en la sala. Pasando unos minutos, la puerta de la entrada se abre.

-¡Chicas ya llegue!- Se escucha una voz femenina, y se observa a Blossom entrar a la sala, quien queda sorprendida por ver a un chico ahí, recostado.

Se había tardado un poco más de lo usual, alegando que tenía trabajos atrasados y se concentraba mejor en la escuela. Pero tampoco era para que sus hermanas hayan traído a un extraño, o al menos para ella, a la casa. Eso era extraño. Su hermana Bubbles no estaba interesada en nadie, además que se veía a kilómetros que jóvenes como el jamás llegarían a interesarle a su hermana rubia. Así que solo quedaba Buttercup, pero ella no salía con chicos, así que definitivamente no era cita de ella, ¿O sí?

-Perdón pero, ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Blossom, tomando la postura de hermana mayor, fría e imponente.

-A… mi nombre es Butch, y Bubbles me trajo aquí para curarme.- Asi que había sido Bubbles.

-¿Curar?, ¿Estas herido?- Pregunto, mientras que notaba el jean roto y manchado de sangre.-Oh ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- Pregunto mientras miraba atentamente la quemadura.

-Bueno…-

-¡Blossom!- Le corto Bubbles, que bajaba las escaleras con el botiquín en las manos.- Él me ha salvado Blossom, no me fije por donde iba, y un carro estaba a punto de arroyarme. ¡Butch me ha salvado de ser aplastada! Pero se ha herido en el proceso. Lo menos que podía hacer era curarle.- Explico la rubia, viendo como los ojos de la pelirroja se dilataban preocupados, y aterrados.

-¡Oh mi dios!- Murmuro sorprendida, mirando con infinito agradecimiento al azabache, que sonreía amigablemente.-Gracias.-

-No hay de que.- Contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Lamento que no pueda estar aquí para ayudarlos, pero debo ir a la carnicería por unas carnes para la cena.-Se excusó la pelirroja.

Había leído una comida gourmet, pero para ello le faltaba carnes rojas, y las mejores solo se conseguían en la carnicería. Obvio.

-Tu tranquila Blossom, yo me encargare.- Respondió la rubia restándole importancia.

-Butch, jamás sabré como agradecerte. ¿Quisieras quedarte a cenar?- Pregunto sonriente.

El pelinegro estaba tentado en responder con un sí, pero recordó que sus hermanos y su padre se molestarían que no haya comido con ellos, anquen, siendo sinceros, cualquier lugar era bueno si no tenía que oler a Brick que apestaba a carnes y a Boomer que apestaba a sudor.

-No puedo, tengo que ir con mi padre a cenar.- Dijo tratando de no decepcionar a las chicas.

-No importa. Si necesitas algo y estas en el vecindario, sabes a quien recurrir.- Sonrió amigable Blossom, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La pelirroja tomo su cartera, y salió de la casa con dirección a la carnicería. Cuando entro, lo primero que vio fue al sexy trabajador. Agito la cabeza, ¿sexy? ¿Qué mierda?

Espero su turno, y miro de nuevo al trabajador, a quien le estaban coqueteando unas chicas, pero el pobre ni cuenta se daba.

Brick estaba trabajando alegre en la carnicería, mientras unas chicas, aparentemente guapas, le coqueteaban. Había decidido ignorarlas, ya que solo eran clientas y era estrictamente profesional. Aunque el trabajo no le exigiese eso. Una risita en la fila llamo su atención, y se quedó embobado con lo que vio, de no haber sido por José, un compañero de trabajo, se abría cortado él solito la mano.

-¿Señorita que va a llevar?- Blossom se quedó prendada de la mirada carmesí, así que no le prestó atención al trabajador que la atendía, hasta que este le toco suavemente el hombro.- Señorita, ¿Qué va a llevar?- Repitió José, mientras veía a Blossom extrañado.

Aparto la vista de ese trabajador de ojos carmesí avergonzada. Miro a José, quien le miraba interrogante.

-Quiero 2 kilos de pierna… no, mejor 3 de panza… olvídelo, quiero 4 de lomillo… sabe que…- balbuceo la pelirroja. Brick rio burlón por eso, la pobre chica no sabía ni a lo que iba.

Las chicas las cuales atendía, estaban molestas por que la pelirroja les robara la atención del pelirrojo, pero a eso él le tenía sin cuidado. Brick no despegada la mirada de Blossom, y la de ojos rosas se dio cuenta. Alzo la vista y se encontró con el chico pelirrojo.

-_un acosador pervertido.- _Pensó indignada. Pidió su pedido, y se dirigió a su casa, con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

¡¿Quién demonios se creía ese carnicero para mirarle así?!

**Nini: Este capitulo fue echoc por mi. Agradesco sinceramente que quieran leer esta historia, porque me agrada eso. Jejejejeje xD estoy bien loquilla ahorit que (Ve a un pájaro por la ventana)... ¿Ese es supercan?... Bueno no importa, el caso esque me alegra que lean y sigan esta historia. (*TOma un gatito bebe y le apunta con el martillo de Thor)**

**Por cada Review evitas que un gatito bebe muera. **

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
